


Y ahí estaban

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Robar es una manera fácil de conseguir lo que se quiere ¿Cierto?





	Y ahí estaban

**Y ahí estaban:** el gran Ernesto de la Cruz y el estimado compositor Héctor Rivera. Solo que aún no eran ellos, eran solamente un par de mocosos, de 9 y 5 años respectivamente.  
Pocas cosas de importancia les pasaban por la mente, y la prioridad ahora era correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran y no mirar atrás a menos que alguno de los dos estuviera en apuros.

Fue hasta que Ernesto dio vuelta en una casa a las afueras del pueblo que se dio por terminada la huida. Héctor le seguía de cerca, y sorprendentemente tenía energías y aliento para reírse. El par de diablillos habían robado unas manzanas en el mercado, no había necesidad de robar pero a fin de cuentas lo habían hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Les iba a ir como en feria si los atrapaban, así que lo mejor era deshacerse de la evidencia. Luego de recuperar el aliento se tumbaron en el suelo a comerse el jugoso botín, entre broma y broma las frutas fueron haciéndose menos. Quizá era su imaginación, pero podían jurar que robadas sabían mejor.

 **Y ahí estaban:** el gran Ernesto de la Cruz y el estimado compositor Héctor Rivera. Solo que aún no eran ellos, eran solamente un par de jovencitos irresponsables, de 20 y 16 años respectivamente. Huyendo nuevamente, pero ahora bajo la luz de la luna, acompañados por una guitarra y una mujer de nombre Imelda. ¿Y que habían hecho esta vez? Sacar a la muchacha de la casa sin permiso, claro está. El plan de Héctor era sólo una serenata, pero Ernesto logró convencerlo para que se la llevara a pasar el rato, tomarse las manos, decirse cositas de amor, y quien sabe, igual y le daba un beso.

Imelda, de carácter fuerte y ansiosa de emoción accedió a la petición, y a como pudo se escabulló de la casa. Pan comido hasta que su padre los escuchó y se puso a gritarles pestes para que trajeran de vuelta a su hija.  
Ninguno de los tres obedeció, ya se sabían muertos para el día siguiente pero eso no importaba, pues ahora sentían que lo tenían todo.

Ernesto, el chaperón alcahuete, tocaba la guitarra sentado en la rama de un árbol, amenizando la velada de Héctor e Imelda, que se encontraban sentados lado a lado al pie del mismo. Muy juntitos los tórtolos, lo suficiente para poder darle un beso en la mejilla a Imelda cuando esta se quedó con la mirada perdida en el bello paisaje arbolado nocturno. La señorita le vio con sorpresa, luego soltó una suave risa. Era su primer beso, el de ambos. Tierno e inocente. Y aunque Héctor no tenía punto de comparación podría gritar al mundo que había sido el mejor. Quizá era la emoción del momento, pero robado había sido más bonito.

 **Y ahí estaban:** el gran Ernesto de la Cruz y el estimado compositor Héctor Rivera. Solo que aún no eran ellos, eran solamente un par de soñadores , de 24 y 20 años respectivamente.  
Corriendo de presentación en presentación, apenas habían puesto en marcha su sueño de cantar para el mundo y el éxito les sonreía. Aunque fuera un lugar pequeño el público los recibía con emoción, quizá era por sus melodías, por las bellas letras que cantaban, por que tenían un carisma inigualable o por que interpretaban lo que sea que les pidieran. Quien sabe, pero durante algunos meses fueron la dupla perfecta.

Luego de un tiempo Héctor dejó de darlo todo en el escenario, se le veía más apagado por mucho que pretendiera ocultarlo. Ernesto entendía la razón pero no le daba crédito. Él solo lo había convencido de cumplir con sus aspiraciones mientras Imelda le cortaba las alas alegando que debía quedarse con su familia.

Héctor no podía robarle su sueño ¡Robar estaba mal! ¿Qué no le había enseñado ya la vida? ¿Qué no recordaba la humillación cuando los habían señalado en el mercado por rateros? ¿O la paliza que les habían dado por órdenes del padre de Imelda? Al parecer Héctor no había aprendido, pero no había problema. Su buen amigo se encargaría de dejarle claro que robar no era correcto.

 **Y ahí estaban:** el gran Ernesto de la Cruz y el estimado compositor Héctor Rivera. Solo que aún no eran ellos, eran solamente un par de amigos con diferencias, de 25 y 21 años respectivamente.  
Al fin no había necesidad de correr, pero Héctor quería hacerlo, deseaba incluso volar con tal de volver a su pueblo tan rápido como le fuera posible. Con la luz de sus ojos y la razón de su existir, su esposa Imelda y su hijita Socorro. No podía resistirlo, eran su inspiración y se rehusaba a pasar un momento más sin verlas.

Pero Ernesto, necio como siempre, no iba a dejar las cosas así, él siempre tenía la última palabra, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Y brindaron, por su amistad, por sus triunfos, sus derrotas, por todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Luego de aquel trago sus vidas tomarían caminos distintos.  
Héctor se desplomó a mitad de la calle, Ernesto no tardó en tomar el cancionero de su ahora difunto amigo. Al fin, la llave al éxito.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

Lo robado de repente ya no sabía tan bien, no había satisfacción, sabía amargo como la hiel ¿Se habría sentido así la mujer a la que le habían arrebatado la fruta hace algunos años? Lo dudaba, a ella le habían quedado montones de fruta, pero a él tan solo le restaba un cuerpo del cual no sabía que hacer.

 **Y ahí estaba:** el gran Ernesto de la Cruz. Solo que le quedaba mucho por dar para llegar a ser el más grande. Y eso que apenas llegaba a los 31 años. ¡Pero dejen que agarre vuelo, por que viene dispuesto a comerse al mundo!

¿Y el estimado compositor Héctor Rivera? A él le faltaba aún más para llegar a ser él. Su memoria se iba desvaneciendo, su nombre ya no era pronunciado, su cuerpo probablemente ya no era reconocible.  
El único que corría aquí era el tiempo. Mientras Héctor era olvidado, Ernesto seguiría adelante por muchos años, todo con tal de convertirse en la celebridad con la que siempre soñó ser.  
Esta vez no era una suposición, era un hecho. Ahora que vivía en la opulencia el hombre de cabello perfecto podía dar fe: La pequeña libreta roja era dulce como la fama, dulce como el éxito, dulce como la riqueza , además de ser la prueba tangible de que lo robado siempre tenía un mejor sabor.

 **Y ahí estaba:** El estimado compositor Héctor Rivera. Sólo que él no tenía intención de ser él. Tenía casi un siglo de haber fallecido y tan solo añoraba recuperar todo el tiempo que le había sido arrebatado por alguien que juró mover lo inamovible en su nombre. Ahora que volvía a tener lo más preciado de su vida en muerte era la hora para enmendar todo el daño causado. Ya no había necesidad de correr, la eternidad sería su mejor aliada ahora que ocupaba llevar las cosas con calma.

¿Y el gran Ernesto de la Cruz? Bueno, a pesar de todo se supo el nunca fue grande. Volvió a ser señalado como cuando robó la fruta, pero a una mayor escala. Y esta no parecía evitarse al huir de vuelta a su casa. Todo se le vino abajo, de poco le sirvieron los cimientos de papel en los que había construido su gloria. Ahora si que era su momento, pero para aprender una lección: Ser ladrón no dejaba nada bueno… Aunque quien sabe, Héctor le había intentado robar su sueño. ¿Qué no si le había robado a otro ladrón tendría 100 años de perdón? Quizá, y aún con esa justificación, cien años parecía poco tiempo.  
Por más que corriera no parecía llegar a ningún lado, aunque ni sus piernas ni su cuerpo pesaban se le acababa la energía a un ritmo increíble: El desgaste mental era insoportable, las burlas cansaban, el desprecio dolía, la segunda muerte final se veía lejana, casi tanto como aquellos días en los que podía saber que, pasara lo que pasara, podía contar con su buen amigo Héctor, quien prometió con sus manos infantiles llenas de sudor y jugo que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado.


End file.
